first love lasts
by evilbadgal16
Summary: Tommy & Kimi deny their feelings toward each other! 1 day, Kimi accepts a date offer from one of the most popular guy in school! how will Tommy react? What will become of their friendship? will the lose it or gain something more? please R&R!


**Okay… firstly I'm gonna say… Kimmi and Tommy are the best couple in AGU! I mean, they even pointed it out on the episode TP+KF right? **

**Anyways… I'm not very skilled at writing but I love fanfictions so yeah… hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: I don't own AGU (although if I did I would make TP+KF confess to each other!)**

"Thanks for coming over you guys… and I'm surprised to see you here as well Angelica… what's up?" the Finster girl said as she invited Lil, Susie and Angelica into her house. "Yeah well… you mentioned fashion dilemma on the phone and I, the queen of fashion will help you on this occasion… so… what's seems to be the matter?" Angelica asked as she examined her newly French manicured nails.

Kimi made sure that Chuckie was out of the hearing range before she closed the door to her room. Their parents are currently in Paris where Kira had a job meeting to attend to. "Okay… I have absolutely nothing to wear on Saturday!" she moaned out. Both Lil and Susie looked at her in ridiculously while Angelica had finally taken interest in the topic at hand. "Ooh… what's up on Saturday?"

"Well… umm…"

"Just spill the beans girl… tell me!" Angelica said, more interested after she saw Kimi's flushed face.

"I ahemhgbcvf…"

"What?"

"I ahfebcf…"

"Okay a little louder please Kimi… I can't hear you when you're muffling around…" the blonde 15 year old said.

"I HAVE A DATE!" Kimi finally yelled out. She then quickly ran to her brother's room only to discover that Chuckie had his stereo on LOUD so she was safe. Kimi returned to her room where the three girls were waiting.

"Uh… sorry to be a nag… but this isn't really your first date right? And besides... wasn't Tommy your first love?" Lil said as she balanced a soccer ball on her head. Susie nodded her head.

"He is so not!" Kimi defended her self.

"Uh-huh... and i suppose the carved initials TP+KF meant toilet paper plus kids fight?" Lil said, sarcasm written all over... Kimi blushed red and started to pout. "Besides... you've been on way more dates then me and Susie... not Angelica..." Lil continued.

"Yeah… remember Z? and Max… and Gus… and Phil…" "I still can't believe you were dating my bro!" Lil interrupted while still balancing the ball. "Well you're dating my bro now!" Kimi teased the flushing Deville twin.

"… And Ken… and Danny… and… umm well you got back with Z and that's all I know…" Susie finished. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Well then… would you guys be surprised if I told you I'm going on a date with Sam? From your grade?"

Susie dropped the magazine she was holding, Lil almost fell down when her ball dropped and Angelica turn to look at Kimi and NOT her reflection on Kimi's full length mirror.

"Sam as in Smoking HOT Sam?" Angelica uttered in disbelieve. "I've been tailing him down for 2 months! I was beginning to though he was gay for not noticing me!" she continued. Kimi just shrugged while Lil and Susie are still gaping on that little piece of information Kimi told.

"Whoa! Hold it right there! How did you even get close to him anyway? He rarely hangs out with girls you know…" Angelica once again demanded Kimi on telling the story.

"Well I was rock-climbing alone in the gym after school last week… I didn't notice there was someone above me at that time since I was daydreaming as usual… so when I reached out for the handle, a voice startled me… it was Sam but I didn't notice at that time… I started to fall down… suddenly his hand reached out for my arm just in time and pulled me up. I started to yell at him—"

"Hold up… you YELLED at HIM? And he didn't get angry? He's the school chairman's son!" Susie interrupted.

"I didn't know it was him at that time! He was wearing a hoodie over his head! Anyways I don't care if he's the Ouji-sama of Japan! I thought he was a freaking hayatsu at that time!" Kimi defended her self.

"Ok… speak full English… I took French… not japanese…" Lil said.

"Sorry… old habits… anyways… I was yelling at him demanding for an apology and he started laughing."

Flashback…

"_Hey! Apologize you bastard! I would've fucking died!"_

"_hey… chill out… do you even know who I am?" the voice asked calmly. Kimi just continued to glare at the guy in front of her._

"_I don't care if you're the king of Neptune with an army of mermen! The point is you almost killed me!" the guy started laughing making Kimi glare at him even more. "What the fuck is your problem?" he continued laughing before removing his hood. Kimi, who doesn't take much notice on school popularity and status chart like most teens stared at him. _

_The guy was totally hot, even Kimi had to agree with that. With slight tanned cream skin, golden brown hair and the bluest eyes… "Now you know who I am?" the guy askes._

"_Uh… no… I never saw you before…" this made the guy smile even more before once again started laughing. "I never met a girl like you before… hey… aren't you that girl who always hangs out with Pickles? Tommy to be exact? He your boyfriend or something?" "Yes and no… he's best friends with my brother so I usually hang out with him… we're not dating or anything…" _

"_That's a relief…" the guy mumbled out but Kimi couldn't hear him. "Huh?" "Ie betsuni… it was nothing… I'm Sam by the way…" Sam said as he extended his hand to shake Kimi. "You speak Japanese? Cool! Oh and I'm Kimi Finster..." they shook hands and started talking with each other…_

End flashback…

"And that's how we met…"

Now Angelica was really interested. "You've been hanging out with Sam for a whole week and I didn't know about this?"

Kimi just shrugged. "I don't get what's the big deal… we're just hanging out… like I'm hanging out with you guys…" "So have you ever been too his house?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica… stop prying… they've only known each other for a week…" Susie said.

"Actually… I have… his mansion isn't too far from here… anyways… I learned that his father is working abroad for the time being and he lives with his older sister who is a college student… their mom is deceased…"

"What type of drug did you give him? Did you give him love potion?" Angelica asked suspiciously.

"Angelica! He's not what you think he is! He may seem anti-social and cold but he's really sweet and funny… although I don't have the slightest clue to why he asked me out on a date when there're other girls who are more attractive and awesome for him…" Kimi said. Suddenly the door opened and the girls saw Tommy leaning on the doorframe, Phil on the floor seating with on his tippy toes and Chuckie standing in the doorway.

"What's this I hear about you going on a date with Sam?" he asked.

"Err… well… it's this Saturday and… umm…"

"Look Kimi… you're 14 years old… but you've still gotta tell me about these… I'm not forbidding you to go on this date but I am the one sending you… deal?"

Kimi smiled and hugged Chuckie. "Deal… thanks Chuckie… hey why don't we all go to the mall to see a movie and try to find a suitable outfit for me?'' the teen suggested. All agreed happily since there's not much to do in the house anyways. "Well… Tommy? I didn't hear you agreeing…" Kimi said as she get close to him. Tommy snapped her hand away and turned around.

"Sorry guys… I have a date with Tania…" he waved from behind and went out of the Finster's house.

"What's up with him?" Kimi asked, confused at the situation at hand. Phil just shrugged and went back to playing his PSP. "That's weird… I could've sworn Tommy said he was free tonight…" Chuckie muttered out. Kimi turned to pout before grabbing her messenger bag. "Well forget him… he can go on his stupid date for all I care! C'mon guys! I call shotgun!"

Phil finally sighed and put his PSP into his back pocket.

"That fake smile is so believable… it's really making me want to know more about her…" everyone turned to Phil like he was crazy. He just shrugged and continued walking.

"Don't you know? Kimi has pride larger than all of us combine… she'd rather suffer alone than tell about her problems… that's why she has personality-disorder… you know… mood swings… impatience…" "How do you know all these?" Chuckie asked curiously.

"Hello… I'm probably her longest dating-range ex… anyway… Tommy knows it too… but he's also the silent type about this topic… c'mon… but as smart as they are, they have the density of fucking monkey…"

Everyone had to agree on that one. It was clear during Halloween in the 6th grade that they somewhat have feelings for each other. "I really hope they get together…" Angelica said. Everyone turned to her like she had two heads. "What? Can't I be kind for dear old Kimi and Tommy?" everyone turned to look at her suspiciously. "… It's because you want Sam all to yourself... right?" Susie finally said.

"Well duh! It isn't fair that Kimi got him! I should take rock-climbing lessons!" Angelica immediately replied making everyone sweat dropped. Of course… why else would Angelica be so eager to help someone out if not for her own benefits?

**Friday at school**

"Ugh… I overslept…" Kimi said as she slammed her locker shut. Lil was beside her trying to tie her shoelaces. "No wonder you weren't in first period science today… I almost thought you skip school…"

"Not with my history grade… anyway… have you seen Tommy? He left his camcorder at our place and since Chuckie has some decathlon competition, he asked me to return it to him…"

"He was at first period and I'm pretty sure he's worried why you weren't there…" Lil said slyly.

"Whatever… he's just wondering about his camcorder is all… besides… he'd be too busy flirting and making out in class with his girlfriend to take notice of whether I'm there or not…" Kimi replied bitterly while tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey… I heard we're having gym with the 9th graders…" Lil said trying to change the subject.

"Really? Why?"

"Don't know… something about picking teams for the sports festival or something… 7th graders were already arranged…" Lil said as she walked with Kimi towards the school gym. "Alright you maggots… you will be working in pairs… this is only to train you weakness and strengthen your abilities…" the coach was surprisingly Lil and Phil's mom.

Tommy went to Kimi instead of his current girlfriend, Tania first.

"Hey Kimi… I was wondering if uh…"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, an arm wrapped around Kimi's shoulder made Kimi squealed a bit. "Kyaa! Sam, you scared me for a bit there!" Sam just grinned and turned towards Tommy.

"Sorry Kimi… hey… why don't we be partners? Tommy… I think your girlfriend is waiting for you…" Sam said as he smirked towards the purple haired guy in front of him. Tommy showed an angry emotion for a second before turning back calm. He was about to walk away when Kimi suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What is it that you wanted just now?"

"… Umm… did you happen to bring my camcorder?" Tommy asked without looking at the girl.

"Yeah… I'll give it to you at lunch… umm… is that all?"

Tommy turn to face her and it made Kimi very confused and shocked. His face was calm and smiling but his eyes were as cold as ice. "… Yeah… see you around…" he then left to find his girlfriend and Kimi felt a pang in her chest.

"Hey… can't wait for tomorrow…" Sam said as he hugged Kimi from behind. Kimi couldn't help but smile. She should enjoy it right? She had a date with one of the most wanted guy in school and what's more, he asked HER! She should be proud right?

… but why did she felt such pain in her chest?

"Tommy babe… where have you been?" Tania asked as she latched herself onto Tommy's arm.

"Tch… let go Tania… I'm not really in the mood right now okay?"

Tania wrapped her arms around her torso while pouting. "Is it because of that Kimi girl that always clings to you?" Tommy stopped on his tracks and glared at Tania. "We hang out… I wouldn't call that clinging…" He replied calmly.

"Whatever… anyways… isn't she like dating Sam? He's in the most popular list right? Along with you of course… but I don't get why he hangs out with that Kimi girl… although with her out of the way we could spend more time alone…" she said seductively… unfortunately for her, Tommy was thinking of other things… other things involving a certain purple haired Japanese inheritance girl…

**Lunch…**

"She's hanging with that Sam guy again…" Tommy mumbled out as he took a bite on his sandwich.

"Dude… what are you tight up about? It's just Kimi… or is it?" Phil asked slyly. The cafeteria was buzzing loud as always but Tommy only saw the sight which included an oblivious girl and a brunette flirting with her—which she didn't even notice…

"But she doesn't even know he's flirting with her! If chuckie was here—"

"He would just let it go and not go all lunatic like you…" Dil finished for him. Tommy glared at his brother but he had to admit, his weird but genius of a brother is totally right on that part. "Just confess dude… it's not like you've got anything to lose right?" Phil said as he ate his sandwich.

"Confess what?" Tommy tried to act calm.

Everyone at the table sighed. "That you like Kimi…" Lil said. "Of course I like Kimi… she's my friend…" "Not like as in 'just a friend', but like as in like like her… don't deny it… you have a crush on Kimi…" Lil once again answered while looking directly at Tommy. "Admit it Toms... Kimi is your first love after all..." "No she's not..." "Uh... yeah... she is..." the quarreling continued until Tommy couldn't hold it anymore. C'mon... it was him against the rest of the rugrats minus Kimi and Chukie!

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KIMI! WHY WOULD I?" Tommy burst out and the whole cafeteria was silenced. Kimi had widen her eyes and blushed furiously out of embarrassment or anger, no one really knows.

Tommy, realizing his mistake, quickly tried to call Kimi. "Hey Kimi! It's not what you think!" he called out but Kimi already drag Sam by his wrist. "Whatever Tommy… if you didn't like, you don't have to shout it out to the whole school and embarrass me… c'mon Sam…" with that, she stormed out the cafeteria, leaving a regretful Tommy clenching his jaw and fists.

"I gotta go…" he mumbled out before storming out of the cafeteria but in the opposite way.

**Saturday…**

"Hey Chuckie… mind going a little faster? Seriously, you take way longer time to dress up…" Kimi said as she waited for her brother downstairs. "I'm coming!" the older finster sibling called out as he grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the amusement park… he's really sweet when he said I could pick wherever date place I want… you know, I'm feeling really lucky…" Kimi stated as she turn the volume on.

"Then why do you sound so fake?" a question that made her startled. Kimi decided not to answer and just kept glancing through the window.

**The amusement park**

"Hey… I'll call you when the date's over… except if he decided to send me home… but I heard you've got a date with Lil… so don't worry about me will ya?" Kimi said as she pushed Chuckie back towards his car.

"Whatever… see you later…"

Kimi saw a glimpse of golden brown hair among the crowds and rushed towards it.

"Hey… been waiting long?" She greeted Sam. The guy in front of her smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Nope… I just got here myself… anyway… where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm… I don't know… you pick… it's only fair since I've chosen the place…" Kimi smiled.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh… you guys are on a date…" It was Tommy with Tania clinging onto his arm. His cold expression still clear in Kimi's view but she decided not to bother.

"Yeah… so you're on a date too huh Pickles?" Sam smirked as he said this.

"Yeah… hey lets go on a double date… you wouldn't mind right, Jackels?" Tommy smiled but his cold eyes were clear to Kimi.

"Not at all… you alright with it Kim?"

"… Sure… the more the merrier…" Kimi replied hesitantly.

'Kim? He's known her for a week and he's already calling her nicknames?' the though lingered in Tommy's brain.

The two couples had gone to several rides before they came before a haunted house.

"Hey! A haunted house! C'mon Sam… can we go in?" Kimi said excitedly. "Are you sure about this?" Sam said, worried whether Kimi is afraid of ghosts. He can't handle well with crying girls. That's why he rarely speaks to girls.

"Kimi **loves **scary stuff…" Tommy answered for her before leading Tania into the haunted house where she linked onto Tommy's arm like super glue. "Well… what are we waiting for? Wanna go in?" Kimi invited, finally wrapping her arms around Sam's arm and dragging him in. the contact made Sam blush a little bit but smiled after that.

Inside the haunted house, Tania was clinging onto Tommy hard while squealing like no tomorrow… it was more pathetic than cute in Kimi's point of view. Which is also what Tommy thought too. Kimi, on the other hand, was still having her arms wrapped around Sam but not in a clingy manner, just a sweet innocent wrap. A wrap that made Tommy felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Once they were in the dark zone, Kimi felt her arm being suddenly pulled away and a hand covering her mouth. Sam was confused and started calling for her. "Where's Tommy?" Tania asked. "Dunno… maybe some workers took them as part of the haunted house exhibition…" Sam answered as he sat on a bench. "Anyways… let's just wait for them… those guys would eventually free themselves… Kimi doesn't learn karate for nothing…"

"And Tommy has mega awesome reflexes… but I can't help but get the feeling like they're together…?"

And Tania was right. The one who had grab Kimi by surprise was none other than Tommy himself.

"What do you want?" Kimi hissed out. Tommy just shrugged and let go of her. "I don't like seeing you with that guy…"

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "What? What's the matter with Sam?"

"He's just after you looks is all… he's a playboy Kimi…"

"As if I don't know that… and FYI, he **WAS **a playboy Tommy… he changed… and I can proof that…" Kimi defended Sam. It was true… over the week, Kimi had really had gotten to know more about Sam.

"Anyway… if that's all you want, I'm gonna get back to Sam—"

Kimi was suddenly pulled into a hug from behind. "I don't like it when you hang with other guys… especially those who want you…" he mumbled through her neck, his hot breath making Kimi shiver in excitement.

"W-what are you doing T-Tommy—umph!" Tommy had captured her lips with her and was kissing her passionately but at the same time gently since he didn't want to frighten Kimi. He licked her bottom lips making Kimi gasp and giving him a chance to explore her mouth… after a few seconds of shock, Kimi started to respond shyly and the battle for dominance began.

It was only after Kimi remembered about her date when she pushed Tommy away and furiously wipe her lips.

"This is so wrong! I'm on a date with Sam and you have a girlfriend!" She said bitterly. Signs of tears in her eyes made Tommy panic a little but Kimi quickly wipe her eyes.

She glared at him and was about to leave when Tommy suddenly wrap his arms around her from behind, hugging her tightly while burying his face in the corner of her neck.

"Look… I… I freaking love you okay? I was afraid to confess since you only treated me as a friend but I couldn't stand it anymore! Seeing you enjoying yourself with Sam… it made me feel pain in my chest! You're my first love Kimi! Not Olivia, not Rachel... YOU!" he confessed truthfully making Kimi widen her eyes and real tears started to fall down her fair face.

She quickly released herself from Tommy and walk off, leaving a dejected teen feeling as if he was stabbed by a thousand knife over and over again.

"Hey… where were you?" Sam asked Kimi.

"Oh… some workers dressed as ghosts tried to scare us by napping us… anyways… let's go home… it's getting kind of late…"

"Yeah… I promised Zack I'd help him with his shooting at basketball… I'll send you home…"

After saying goodbye to both Tommy and Tania, Kimi rode on Sam's car. The ride home was totally silent with only the company of rock music filling the car.

As they reached Finster's residence, Sam got closer to Kimi and tried to kiss her.

Kimi pushed him away and looked down on her laps.

"Sorry… it's just that…"

Sam sighed heavily before looking at his steering wheel. "You can't forget about him huh? Pickles I mean…" Kimi just stayed silent.

"… Look… I really like but Pickles' a good guy… plus I would probably be killed by your brother and him if I decided to force you to go out with me… so… can we still be friends?" kimi turned to smile at him. "Thanks… I would really love that… you're a great guy Sam…" with that she kissed his cheek and ran off towards the park where she presume Tommy would hang around.

Kimi was right… Tommy was gazing at the stars as she saw him. The moon shown on him. He look gorgeous! His hair grew over the years, now into messy with bangs framing his face. His 6 pack was covered under those black shirt and unzip hoodie… Kimi blushed at the sight of him.

Tommy was enjoying the silence until he felt a presence above him. He saw the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon. Kimi's body now bloomed with the right curves, her purple hair tied into a messy yet neat ponytail with bangs framing her face and her fair skin shown by the moon.

"Hey…"

"… Hey…"

"… umm… may I seat here?"

"Do what you want…"

Kimi laid beside Tommy while stargazing together.

"Hey Tommy… about what happened in the haunted house…"

Tommy started to rise and change into a sitting position. "Don't bother to explain… I was being to rash towards you…" he said coldly.

Kimi followed his actions and sat on the soft grass hill. "Look… let me tell you this… I was… actually… I was happy to hear you say you love me…" she said shyly. Tommy raised his head to look at her. He had a shock expression on his handsome face.

"Remember when I carved out our initials in my basement?" Tommy nodded his head in response.

"And remember what I said after Chuckie found out?" he once again nodded his head. Kimi turned to hug her knees close to her body and look up to the stars.

"Well… I lied about the second part… I didn't get over you… I was attracted to you since I was 9… it started to develop into a crush… I thought it was mere child's crush until I felt pain when seeing you with other girls…" Tommy looked at Kimi with questions harboring his mind.

"I decided to get over you by dating other guys… but none of those relationship worked since you kept flooding my mind all the time…" this made Tommy smiled a little.

"I realize… that I… I love… I love you... You're my first love—" before she could finish her sentence, Tommy tackled her into a hug. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that… I love you too… always… and I guess… forever…" he said before capturing her lips into a sweet, passionate kiss.

They spent the next 2 hours just holding each other in each others' arms while stargazing the night away… they were truly, a match made in heaven…

** -END-**

**Wow! Quite long (in my opinion) for a one shot! Anyway… please R&R! Tell me if I have made any mistakes or if my story needs work… ciao!**


End file.
